Banora
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Menghirup udara Banora seperti menghidupkan kembali memori masa lalunya. Masa kecilnya di Banora, lebih dari yang bisa dia ingat dari Nibelheim, tempat kelahirannya. /Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kau menggantikan aku?/Angeal tertawa/Sayang sekali Sephiroth, tapi Genesis hanya menginginkanmu./


Rate: T

Summary : Menghirup udara Banora seperti menghidupkan kembali memori masa lalunya. Masa kecilnya di Banora, lebih dari yang bisa dia ingat dari Nibelheim, tempat kelahirannya. /Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kau menggantikan aku?/Angeal tertawa/Sayang sekali Sephiroth, tapi Genesis hanya menginginkanmu./Non Sho-ai/

Disclaimer : FF7 not mine, but the plot is. Don't take out without credit. And credit for the fanart here goes to _eeriefaery-d4720ry. _

A/N: Ini fic pertama quint di FF7, atas berkat influence temannya quint, cloudxlightning. Dan fic ini juga dibuat untuk dia. Karena itu, cloli... cloli harus komen, wajib hukumnya! :D

.

.

Banora

Dua orang laki-laki berjalan di bawah lengkungan pohon Banora yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan desa Banora. Masing-masing berjalan dalam diam, meski terkadang salah satu mengucapkan beberapa kalimat, pembicaraan akan berhenti beberapa waktu setelahnya. Untuk dua orang laki-laki itu, bicara bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan untuk saling mengerti. Pengertian itu telah ada, jauh lama... tumbuh bersama dengan hubungan keduanya. Sebagai teman bermain, pasangan berlatih, dan yang terakhir, rekan bekerja di perusahaan besar bernama Shinra. Kedua laki-laki itu adalah SOLDIER dengan pangkat kelas satu.

"Banora." kata salah satu dari dua orang itu. Dia laki-laki berusia dua puluh awal, dengan rambut perak panjang tergerai melewati punggung, seorang SOLDIER langka dengan mata berpupil hijau. Dia berhenti sejenak, menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengembangkan senyuman tipis. Mereka telah sampai di ujung jalan Banora, tempat yang secara tidak resmi merupakan pintu masuk ke desa yang dinamai seperti nama pohon aneh yang hanya tumbuh di tempat itu: Banora.

"Lama tidak ke sini." katanya.

Laki-laki satunya, orang yang terlihat jauh lebih tua meski aslinya usia keduanya tidak berbeda jauh, yang memiliki rambut hitam pendek ikut berhenti dan tersenyum. "Jangan berlebihan Sephiroth, ini bukan kampung halamanmu." katanya, menepuk bahu Sephiroth. "Kau mau ke mana dulu?"

Sephiroth memandang Angeal dengan pandangan kesal, atau mungkin pura-pura kesal. "Aku tahu, aku MEMANG tidak punya kampung halaman." katanya. "Tapi..." dia memandang pohon Banora yang terlihat jauh dari tempat mereka, Banora terbesar yang tumbuh di desa. Banora itu ada di depan rumah yang terlihat besar dan mewah. "Aku selalu bisa kembali ke sini."

Sephiroth kembali berpaling pada Angeal, memandang temannya dengan curiga. "Kau tidak mengatakan padanya kalau aku pulang bersamamu kan?"

Angeal melihat pandangan mata Sephiroth dan tertawa geli. "Tidak memberitahunya pun dia pasti tahu kalau kau ada di sini."

Sephiroth menyeringai. "Setidaknya dia tidak ada di sini sekarang."

"Kalau begitu diputuskan kalau kita akan pulang ke tempat ibuku. Kita tidak akan menunggu Genesis di sini."

"Setuju." Sephiroth mengangguk, dan kembali berjalan. Angeal mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Sephiroth.

"Aku punya ide." kata Sephiroth serius.

"Ide apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menggantikan aku?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada yang sama.

Angeal ingin tertawa, tapi menahan dirinya. Dari nada bicara temannya, sepertinya dia serius, atau mungkin... pura-pura serius. Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Sayang sekali Sephiroth. Tapi Genesis hanya menginginkanmu."

Sephiroth meringis. "Mungkin aku akan membiarkan dia mengalahkanku, dengan begitu dia akan berhenti."

Angeal tertawa, dia memukul bahu Sephiroth lagi. "Kalau begitu coba saja. Kalau mau, kalau bisa." katanya. Berpura-pura kalah, atau mengalah... bila itu berkaitan dengan Genesis, jelas bukan ide yang bagus. Bisa dibandingkan seperti menambahkan minyak ke dalam api. Seperti itulah teman mereka itu. Genesis akan membacakan mereka satu buku penuh LOVELESS sebelum kemudian mengajak duel lagi. Duel akan menjadi urusan Sephiroth, tapi dia tidak berminat untuk mendengarkan LOVELESS, setidaknya tidak satu buku penuh.

Sephiroth memandang Angeal dengan dingin. Dia memukul kepala temannya dengan keras, membuat Angeal sedikit terhuyung. "Siapa bilang aku tidak mau dan tidak bisa?" katanya. Sephiroth menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mengabaikan Angeal yang baru saja menjadi korbannya.

Menghirup udara Banora... seperti menghidupkan kembali memori masa lalunya. Masa kecilnya di Banora, lebih dari yang bisa dia ingat dari Nibelheim, tempat kelahirannya. Sempat terpikir untuk menyebut Banora sebagai kampung halamannya, tapi itu akan terdengar kekanakan, mungkin. Dia tidak pernah menyebutkan tempat manapun sebagai tempat kelahirannya, meski tempat yang paling dia rindukan dari masa kecilnya adalah Banora.

Dan Banora yang tadi dipandangnya itu adalah Banora yang tumbuh di halaman rumah Genesis, tempat mereka bertemu satu dekade lalu. Itu adalah tantangan duel pertamanya, awal dari persahabatan mereka. Dan kalau dihitung hingga sekarang... entah sudah berapa kali Genesis mengajaknya duel. Seribu? Mungkin lebih... Dan Genesis tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia menang murni. Persahabatan yang aneh, tapi memang seperti itulah mereka. Berbeda dengan hubungannya dengan Angeal. Untuknya, Angeal sudah seperti saudara, karena Gilian, ibu Angeal, memang tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti orang lain. "Kita akan mengunjungi ibumu dulu, Angeal. Mungkin setelah itu kita akan mendapat kunjungan dari teman lama."

Angeal mengangkat bahu, terlepas dari kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri di bagian tangan Sephiroth 'menyentuhnya': dia tidak bisa berbuat lain. Untuknya tidak ada istilah _'tooth for tooth, eye for an eye_' dengan Sephiroth. Angeal tidak akan membalas. Sudah cukup dengan duel antara Genesis-Sephiroth yang selalu terjadi saat mereka bertemu, entah di Shinra ataupun Banora. Dia akan selalu menjadi pihak netral. Lagipula sudah lama sejak Genesis-Sephiroth-duel-LOVELESS, menjadi hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, di manapun, kapanpun.

"Ya. Dan sebaiknya nanti dia membawa sekeranjang apel Banora juga."

.

.

.

Bagaimanakah? Apa kerasa sekali OOCnya? Kalau memang iya, quint butuh FLAME dari reader sekalian, berikut koreksi bagaimana mereka seharusnya biar IC. Karena ketiga orang itu benar-benar kuul dan dingin, scene seperti di atas sangat tidak mungkin terjadi, atau mungkin? Terus quint ucapkan terimakasih buat reader yang masih mau baca sampai A/N bawah ini, would you please leaving your trace in review box? Apapun... karena quint masih baru di fandom ini, mohon bimbingannya. Arigatou


End file.
